


May We Meet Again

by Rogue_Warden



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_Warden/pseuds/Rogue_Warden
Summary: This is the story of how my grandparents met with Bellamy and Clarke in their place.Its very cute, Bellamy makes Clarke irrationally angry before they even meet then Clarke goes on a hunt to find him. Sorry, I don't know how to summarize this fic particularly because it is very personal to me. More explanation is in the notes in fic





	May We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story is actually the story of how my grandparents met in real life. I wrote this some time last year and wasn't very happy with it, but then in March of this year my grandfather passed away and it took me a few months to remember I had this in my drafts. I remember my mom and grandma talking about this a few weeks after he passed and so I was able to rewrite the ending to be more accurate. After I finished writing it for good it took me a few months to upload it.
> 
> This ones for you, Grandpa

Clarke wiped the sweat off her forehead as she put the fuel dispenser back into its holder after hearing the satisfying click of a full tank. It was over 95 degrees Fahrenheit outside and there was not a single cloud in the sky- making it one of the hottest days of the year and Clarke had planned to go home and take a nice cold shower after filling up.

Raven had gone inside the gas station to pay with Clarke’s card when a rusted grey truck pulled up beside Clarke’s car. The driver’s window was rolled down and a man’s arm leaning out. The arm was attached to a man with dark hair and tanned skin. He watched her as she rubbed the dirt off her hands onto her jeans and only spoke when she looked over.

“Your tire’s flat.” She frowned and he smirked as he drove down a block and turned left into a parking lot.

Raven walked out of the establishment to see Clarke slowly walking around her car.

“What are you doing?” Clarke’s brows were furrowed when she looked up at her friend.

“A guy said one of my tires was flat, but I don’t know which one he was talking about.” Raven frowned and looked over the car.

“Well we shouldn’t drive with a flat tire- it’ll ruin the rims. I don’t see one but I suppose we should check them, just to be safe.” Clarke sighed at Raven’s words and grabbed the tire gauge out of the trunk.

 

* * *

 

After ten minutes of checking the tires in the 95 degree heat, Raven and Clarke checked the last gauge together. They were both sweaty and their calves hurt from crouching beside the vehicle. Clarke huffed when she saw the meter.

“38 PSI. They’re all full, Clarke.” Raven groaned as she stood and used her hand as a fan.

“Son of a bitch, we’ve been out her in the sun for no reason.” Clarke fumed as she looked at her bare shoulders that were now sporting a bright burn. “I’m going to kill him.”

Raven had grabbed a water bottle and taken a large sip before putting it against the back of her neck. “Let’s just go home, Clarke. It’s not worth the trouble- plus, at least you know your tires are full.”

Clarke was barely listening to her as she looked in the direction the man in the truck had driven off in.

“He drove over there, he might still be in that parking lot. C’mon, let’s hurry.” Clarke jumped into the driver’s seat and stared forward with a deathly determination. Raven got into the passenger side reluctantly but leaned into the fans when the AC turned on.

They pulled out of the gas station and drove down to where the man had disappeared into. They pulled into the parking lot of the corner store and slowly scanned the parked vehicles.

“He was in a grey truck.” Clarke swept her head around the lot looking for a truck that matched the description. A few moments later Raven spotted the truck. “Yes! That’s it! He has to be here somewhere, let’s go inside.”

“Clarke! You’re practically stalking this guy now, just leave him be.” She ignored Ravens whining and stepped out of her car. Fueled by rage, she stomped around the front of the building to the entrance.

The door opened just as she reached for the handle and the exact man she was looking for stepped out. He stumbled slightly from a person blocking the path but his mouth grew into a shit-eating grin as he saw who it was. Clarke face was red in anger as she glared at him.

“You!” She jabbed her finger into his chest, “You said my tire was flat and I spent twenty minutes in the sun trying to figure out which one it was and-“

“Will you go on a date with me?” His interruption halted her rant and she took a step out of the doorway as a frown creased her face. His grin was toned down to a level smile.

“What?” He cleared his throat before repeating his question.

“I said; will you go on a date with me?” She was more confused than angry now.

“I literally hunt you down to yell at you and you ask me out?” The man chuckled. He walked out of the doorway so he was out of the way and in the shade.

“That’s exactly what’s happening.” As the anger subsided, she actually looked at the man in front of her. He was tall with tanned skin, black hair and dark eyes. Freckles spotted his cheeks and he was quite attractive, overall.

“I’m sorry for chasing you down and yelling at you in front of a store.” He smiled at her and crossed his arms across his chest.

“It’s fine; How about I buy you some ice cream? My names Bellamy, by the way.” She shook her head at him.

“I hate you Bellamy. But I would really like some ice cream right now.” His smile widened and she followed him back into the store. They walked to the freezer and picked out three ice pops- one extra for Raven.

After he paid, they headed to the door. The air conditioning in the store had cooled her skin and cleared her head.

Before they stepped outside he stopped her, “So, you never answered my question; or told me your name.” She quirked an eyebrow at him, the ice pop for Raven started to drip down her hand.

She smiled as she answered, her face still red from the sun and flushed from the circumstance. “My name’s Clarke, and your answer is yes.” 

-Forty-eight years later-

Surrounded by family, Bellamy and Clarke’s eldest daughter asked her father, “Dad, I’ve heard the story of how you and mom met like a hundred times but you’ve never said _why_ you told her her tires were flat.”

Bellamy smiled brightly at the question.

“Well, I wanted to meet her. And it was the best damn decision of my life.” Bellamy’s eyes twinkled as he looked over to his beloved wife of forty-seven and a half years, who felt his gaze and smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> After my grandpa said her tire was flat he drove away and switched vehicles with his friend. My grandma saw him in the different vehicle she chased him down and confronted him, then he asked her out. They got married four months later and had my mom six years later. 
> 
> At their 45th anniversary party my mom asked him, "Why did you tell her her tire was flat?" and my grandpa smiled and said. "Because I wanted to meet her! and it was the best damn decision of my life."  
> Rest in peace grandpa, may we meet again.


End file.
